


Salvezza, fiducia e amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [6]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: (Raccolta Joanlock).Una serie di momenti tra Joan e Holmes.Dedicata a:PhoenixQuill





	Salvezza, fiducia e amore

Salvezza, fiducia e amore

  
Save me  
  
Watson si leccò le labbra, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò l’amica gesticolare, le parole di lei le arrivavano ovattate alle orecchie e abbassò lo sguardo. Nel brusio di tutt’intorno erano confuse anche quella della coppia dei due amici. Watson guardò la tazza sporca del proprio rossetto, si sporse e osservò la sottile traccia di caffè all’interno.  
-Holmes si diverte a darmi delle tracce confuse e a non ammettere che me le ‘sta fornendo, come ha fatto con la lavanderia. Mi sento un’allieva con un maestro, se non fosse che l’insegnante è folle- rifletté.  
“Insomma, io mi preoccupo per te, noi lo facciamo…”. Percepì l’amica dire e alzò il capo, guardandola davanti a sé ed espirò dalle narici. Il cellulare le vibrò, portò la mano alla tasca e lo tirò fuori. In una serie di emoticon sorridenti c’era un messaggio.  
“I n u” lesse a bassa voce.  
“Come scusa?” domandò la donna della coppietta.  
“Devo andare” rispose secca Watson. Si voltò, prese la borsa, sorrise e rimise il cellulare in tasca. Li salutò con la mano e raggiunse la porta.  
-In una cosa è bravo, a tirarmi fuori dalla vera follia quotidiana: l’ipocrisia della vita- rifletté.

  
  
  
  
Save you  
  
Watson salì gli scalini della metropolitana, uscì all’aperto e il vento le sferzò il viso arrossandole la pelle pallida. Gocce di pioggia scesero dal cielo, la colpirono facendola rabbrividire e la giovane donna aprì la borsa. Ne tirò fuori un ombrellino, lo aprì e richiuse la borsa avanzando. Evitò due uomini con la ventiquattrore e passò oltre una donna in giacca e cravatta. Entrò in un vicolo e proseguì sentendo i vari ticchettii prodotti dalla pioggia. Si voltò di lato vedendo un uomo seduto nel vicolo, coperto da un impermeabile e le cadde l’ombrello. Corse verso Holmes e s’inginocchiò accanto a lui.  
“Holmes?” domandò.  
Holmes alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di nero e la sua pelle era tirata, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti. Watson si piegò di più verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi, vedendoli lucidi.  
-Non avevo mai fatto caso a quanto i suoi occhi fossero stupendi- pensò. Lo strinse a sé, allontanandolo dal muro, e lo cullò.  
“Ti sei fatto una dose?” domandò con tono duro. Sherlock negò con il capo e ansimò, stringendo gli occhi, facendo ispessire delle rughe d’espressione sul suo viso.  
“Ne sento il bisogno Watson … volevo, io … volevo!” biascicò. Si staccò da lei, cadde seduto in terra e strisciò all’indietro.  
“Io devo anestetizzare la mia mente. Essa riflette, non fa altro. Lei non sa cosa vuol dire notare troppo, essere superiori alla media e vedere la stupidità altrui” mugolò. Watson si sporse in avanti, lo issò e se lo poggiò contro. Lo strinse e gli mise il mento sulla spalla.  
“Imparerò ad entrare nel suo mondo, in modo che lei non sia più solo e non abbia più bisogno della droga” promise. Holmes sorrise e la strinse a sua volta.  
“Allora farà meglio a diventare lei la mia droga” sussurrò.

  
  
  
  
Mi fido di te  
  
“Pensa davvero che io riesca a resistere ventiquattr'ore senza di lei? Mi sopravvaluta di gran lunga. Potrei commettere miriadi di omicidi” domandò Holmes. Aprì e chiuse le mani bloccate da un paio di manette, con indice e pollice prese un bastoncino di metallo e lo mise nel lucchetto. Watson portò il trolley fino alla porta, si allontanò da essa e si mise davanti alla finestra guardando fuori.  
-Il taxi sarà qui a momenti- rifletté.  
“E’ più probabile mi porti al suicidio con i messaggi che mi invierà. Le costa troppo scriverli in maniera normale?” chiese secca. Holmes fece scattare le manette che ricaddero sul tavolo con un tintinnio.  
“Quei codici mi affascinano e d’altronde c’è stato modo di dimostrare che è utile durante il mio rapimento” rispose. Si mise un altro paio di manette e sbuffò.  
“Ora risponda al mio quesito” borbottò. Watson sorrise e si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

  
  
  
  
Ti fidi di me  
  
Holmes si sdraiò lungo disteso sul sedile della macchina e boccheggiò, il suo sangue gli impregnava i vestiti e macchiava sotto di sé.  
“Non facciamo in tempo ad andare in ospedale. Mi operi, Watson” ordinò con voce rauca. Strinse gli occhi e con la mano tremante si sollevò la maglia, lasciando scoperta la ferita. Watson si guardò intorno, con gli occhi sporgenti e deglutì. Holmes mise una mano in tasca e avvolse con le dita ricoperte di sudore freddo un bisturi. Lo tirò fuori e lo porse alla donna, vedeva nero e il suo viso era grigiastro.  
“Tolga il proiettile” farfugliò. Watson afferrò il bisturi e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. Osservò la ferita e avvicinò la lama di metallo al ventre perforato. Holmes gemette di dolore e boccheggiò.  
“Si ricorda perché non sono più un chirurgo?” domandò Watson.  
-Non è troppo in profondità, ma devo stare attenta a non recidere niente. A quanto pare ha avuto fortuna, il proiettile si è incastrato in una costola che non si è piegata e non ha infilzato nulla-rifletté. Iniziò l’operazione e tenne ferma la mano sentendolo ululare di dolore.  
“Sono stata radiata per aver lasciato morire un paziente” si rispose secca.  
“Io … mi fido … di lei…” bisbigliò Holmes perdendo i sensi. Watson iniziò l’estrazione.  
“Ed io non la deluderò” bisbigliò.

  
  
  
Ti amo

  
“E’ davvero insolito” sussurrò Holmes. Watson si voltò, raggiunse il tavolo e gli appoggiò un contenitore di carta davanti al viso.  
“Sì, è raro facciano offerte portar via alle caffetterie, ma ho pensato che per una volta una colazione decente non l’avrebbe uccisa” rispose. Sherlock negò con l’indice e schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
“No, no, certo che no!” si lamentò. Aprì la busta e ne tirò fuori un contenitore di cappuccino e un cornetto vuoto.  
“Non tanto questa sua insolita gentilezza, ma il fatto che lei si sia legata i capelli. E’ rimasta convinta di star meglio con i capelli legati, nonostante lei stia nello stesso modo sia così che quando li ha sciolti” brontolò. Sollevò il cornetto e indicò più volte la sua assistente.  
“Perciò le piace qualcuno. O mi vuole chiedere di uscire con questa persona o è il giovane della caffetteria” si lamentò. Watson sorrise, si sporse e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Fuochino. Vorrebbe uscire con me Holmes e non per un omicidio?” domandò. Sherlock spalancò la bocca e il cornetto gli cadde di mano. Deglutì a vuoto e chiuse la bocca.  
“Se avessi saputo che questo l’avrebbe zittita, l’avrei fatto il primo giorno”. Lo punzecchiò Watson.

  
  
  
  
Mi ami  
  
Watson abbassò lo schermo del pc portatile che teneva sulle gambe sopra le coperte. Sentì dei passi veloci risalire rumorosamente le scale, il silenzio e dei passi che si allontanavano. Watson si voltò mettendo il portatile sul comodino e si sollevò il cuscino dietro di sé, appoggiandovi la schiena. Sentì un susseguirsi di passi che si allontanavano e si avvicinavano, scosse il capo e si massaggiò una spalla. La porta si aprì e Holmes entrò.  
“Non voglio disturbarla, ma ecco … sì, c’è un caso. All’incirca c’è qualcosa che voglio sottoporre alla sua analisi questa sera … a cena” farfugliò. Watson socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.  
“Vuole invitarmi a cena fuori?” domandò. Holmes sgranò gli occhi e negò.  
“Certo che no. Certo che no!” ribatté. Si chiuse la porta con un tonfo alle spalle e Watson sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi velocemente. Sospirò e sorrise.  
“Unico e insostituibile Sherlock” bisbigliò.


End file.
